The Perfect Ring
by Elise Penn
Summary: Cal buys chloe a ring before they visit the island. Short and somewhat sweet. Read and review


She was glowing like a golden goddess. Her skin was flawless and radiant against the sun that came through the windows of the house. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes glistened as she looked at me. Her smile was a stunning and a vibrant white and it was accompanied by the cutest laugh that I have ever heard. This woman was everything to me and I was absolutely in love with her.

"Chloe, I have to go run an errand really quick. I'll be gone for a few hours at most and then I promise I will be back."

She looked at me, her smile only got brighter.

"I love that accent of yours." She said playfully as she took a few steps towards me.

"Is that the only reason that you're with me then?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, that's part of the reason. The other is because you're a really good kisser." She said as she giggled again.

She had me wrapped around her finger; I would do anything for her. She was playful, fun, spontaneous, sometimes shy, and very seductive. She was absolutely perfect.

"I see how it is. The British accent, the kissing, and I'm guessing the part where we sleep together comes next on the list?" I asked, still teasing her.

She nodded her head as she brushed some of her golden hair behind her ear. She was cute when she tried to pretend that she was serious.

"What about the nice things I say and do for you?"  
"Those aren't anything. They don't even contribute to the list." She said laughing full on.

"Oh really? Well then, I suppose you can go on this trip alone and I'll go find some other woman to spend my time with." I said while trying not to smile.

She was now very close to me. Her hands slid into mine and I could smell a faint scent of floral perfume that reminded me of a garden in the middle of spring. Her hands were much smaller than mine, and her skin was so soft and smooth.

"Cal, you know that I love all of you right?"

I pulled her in for a hug and held her there for a few moments before kissing the top of her head.

"I know," I said while smiling, "I love you too."

"Where are you going today?" She asked as she pulled away, her eyes clearly full of curiosity. This was suddenly red flag that went off in my head. She was capable of interrogating me and getting the full truth out if I wasn't careful about it. I had to get out of here as fast as I could.

"Just some last minute things before we leave for the island." I said to her while keeping a perfect poker face.

"I'll come with you then." She said as she walked over to the entry way of the house to grab a coat.

"No, Chloe, I'm not going to be gone long." I said trying to persuade her to stay.

"I need to pick up a few things myself." She said as she began putting on her coat.

"Baby just stay here. Take a nice bath and relax. I'll bring home whatever you need." I said.

She bit her bottom lip a little—she often did this when she was thinking—and she then nodded her head in agreement.

"I need shaving cream, a box of razors, and a new toothbrush." She said as she hung her coat back up. I nodded my head.

"Got it. Now, go relax. I'll be back very soon, I promise."

I first went to the store and got Chloe's list of items and after that, I made the drive out to my original destination. I parked the car, took a deep breath and then smiled.

_This is it_ was all I could think to myself as I walked into the store.

The bell above the door gave a pleasant ring and I was a little overwhelmed by all the glass cases that surrounded me. I walked up to the counter and waiting for a brief moment before a lady came and greeted me.

"Hello sir, can I help you with something today?" she asked. Her voice was very kind.

"Um, yes. You can actually. I really need your help. Its something insanely important and I need to figure it all out today."  
"Who's the lucky lady?" She asked with a smile.

"Her name is Chloe and she's absolutely gorgeous. I need you to help me find the perfect ring for her because I plan on proposing within the next few weeks."

The lady smiled again and then nodded her head.

"Do you happen to know what kind of ring she prefers?"  
I must have looked like a complete idiot. I was standing there with my mouth wide open looking at the ceiling as if I actually expected the answer to pop out of the air.

"Nope, not a single idea. I guess I'm pretty clueless when it comes to this kind of thing." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Not a problem. Would you like to describe her to me? Maybe I can help you decide the ring style based on her personality." The woman said. I noticed her nametag said Claire.

"Well, like I said she's absolutely gorgeous. She's tall, blonde, and completely beautiful. She's fun, very bubbly I'd say. She's got this wonderful laugh and her smile is just amazing. She is very kind and loving. I guess you could call her the absolute perfect girl."  
"She sounds like it. Let me see what I can find for you. I'll be right back." She said as she stepped away from the counter and began browsing for the perfect match.

I stood there looking at all the different diamonds and sparkles. Necklaces and diamond bracelets lined the case to my right. I began to wonder when I'd ask her. How I would do it and what exactly was I suppose to say? I was rarely a babbling fool, but this one time I might get so nervous and excited that I will stumble over my words.

She turned my world completely upside down since the day that I met her. And now we were going to take a trip to an island. Beaches, green forests, stars, there were plenty of chances for me to ask her for her hand in marriage. But when would it be the perfect moment?

Claire came back with a small white box. She opened up and watched my face for a reaction. It was beautiful. The band itself was thinner and it was a brightly polished silver color. There was a square diamond in the center of the ring accompanied by a smaller diamond on either side of it. The ring was simple and somehow so breathtakingly beautiful at the same time.

"It's a princess cut diamond. There is one smaller diamond on either side of the main one. It is made out of white gold and it is a very clear cut diamond, nearly flawless. This should fit the personality of your lucky soon-to-be-fiancée"

"Thank you so much. It's absolutely perfect." I said while smiling.

When I returned home, I entered the house and heard the stereo playing in our room. Chloe must be dancing around our bedroom again while getting ready; it was quite typical of her. I set her bag of things down on the counter and took the ring box out of my pocket. I opened it and looked at it one last time. I could hardly wait to give it to her and to see the look on her face when she realized what I was doing.

Suddenly, I heard her singing as she got closer to the kitchen. I snapped the lid of the box shut and placed it inside the bag with Chloe's shopping items.

"Cal? I didn't hear you come home." She said as she stopped singing and dancing.

She was standing in a black lacy bra and matching underwear. I smiled at her as my eyes wandered up and down her body. She looked stunning, and I was the luckiest man alive.

"Yeah, I just got back sweetheart." I said to her.

"Oh good! You bought the stuff that I asked for. I'm gonna pack it now so I don't forget later."

She walked towards the bag and reached out her hand to grab it.

"No! Chloe!" I said as I tried to stop her.

The bag was knocked out of her hand and the contents were spilled out onto the floor. She and I bent down at the same time to pick it up.

"What was that for?" she asked me as she picked up the box of razors. I noticed the ring box was next to her ankle. I didn't want to grab it and have her notice.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. Did you already take a bath?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I was just about to actually."  
"What have you been doing this whole time?" I questioned as I looked at her flawless face.

"Dancing, singing, the usual." She replied casually.

She stood up, the box still by her foot. I didn't want her to notice it, or worse, step on it and somehow manage to break it.

"Are you still going to take a bath?" I asked her as she placed the razors and shaving cream back on the counter.

"I suppose I will now that you've caught me in my random act of dancing."  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked her while trying to hold back the obvious smile that I had.

She blushed instantly and looked straight at me, her eyes sparkling.

"I would love you to." She said ask she took a few steps back. She had this tantalizing appeal to her as she kept her focus on me.

She walked down the hallway and into the bathroom after playfully saying that she'd be waiting for me. I realized that I had been holding my breath the entire time. I bent down and grabbed the ring box. I opened the lid again to make sure that it was perfectly intact. I sighed when it was still the same way as when I bought it.

I walked into the living room and found a hiding spot on top of the bookshelf, someplace she wouldn't find it. I headed towards the bathroom to join my lovely wife to be thinking to myself it was only a few weeks until she was forever mine.


End file.
